nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
List of shows
This is a list of feature films, TV shows and specials involving production or distribution by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana. Feature films *''Rock & Rule'' (1983) (released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985) (released by The Samuel Goldwyn Company) *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' (1986) (released by Columbia Pictures) *''Burglar'' (1987) Live-action. (released by Warner Bros. Pictures) *''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' (1987) (released by Cineplex Odeon Films) *''Babar: The Movie'' (1989) (released by Astral Films in Canada and New Line Cinema in the United States) *''The Legend of the North Wind'' (1992) Released theatrically outside North America. *''Malice'' (1993) Live-action; uncredited. (released by Columbia Pictures) *''The Return of the North Wind'' (1994) Released theatrically outside North America. *''Attack of the Killer B-Movies'' (1995) Live-action. *''Spaceman'' (1997) Live-action. (released by Palm Pictures) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1997) (released by Legacy Releasing) *''Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut'' (1999) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (1999) (released by Alliance Communications) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' (1999; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors: The Movie") Released theatrically outside North America. *''Redwall: The Movie'' (2000) Made-for-television movie. *''Franklin and the Green Knight'' (2000) Direct-to-video release. *''Franklin's Magic Christmas'' (2001) Direct-to-video release. *''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) Direct-to-video release. *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' (2002) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase'' (2003) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated. *''Back to School with Franklin'' (2003) Direct-to-video release. *''Rescue Heroes: The Movie'' (2003) *''Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot'' (2004) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated. *''Beyblade: Fierce Battle'' (2005) *''Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!'' (2005; movie edit of final episodes; distribution in Canada) *''The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie'' (2005) Direct-to-video release. Computer-animated. *''Heidi'' (2005) Released theatrically outside North America. *''Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure'' (2006) *''Mike the Knight: Journey to Dragon Mountain'' (2014) (with HIT Entertainment) Direct-to-video release. *''Lucky Duck'' (2014) (with Disney Junior) Direct-to-video release. Television specials *''Christmas Two Step'' (1975) Combining live action and animation. *''A Cosmic Christmas'' (1977) *''The Devil and Daniel Mouse'' (1978) *''Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) (cartoon sequence) Live-action. Includes partial work from the company. *''Intergalactic Thanksgiving'' (1979) *''Romie-0 and Julie-8'' (1979) *''Easter Fever'' (1980) (with Topcraft) *''Take Me Up to the Ball Game'' (1980) *''The Magic of Herself the Elf'' (1983) *''Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise'' (1983) *''Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name'' (1984) *''Strawberry Shortcake Meets the Berrykins'' (1985) *''Babar and Father Christmas'' (1985) *''The Great Heep'' (1986) *''Madballs: Escape from Orb!'' (1986) *''Home Alone: A Kid's Guide to Playing It Safe When on Your Own'' (1987) *''The Wild Puffalumps'' (1987) *''Care Bears Nutcracker Suite'' (1988) *''The Children'' (1991) *''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' (1993) (with Lamb and Company, Tyco, and Fox Kids) *''Franklin's Sing Along Adventure'' (2000) Direct-to-video release. *''The Santa Claus Brothers'' (2001) Computer-animated. *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids'' (2003) Computer-animated. *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends: The Prince, the Princess and the Bee'' (2006) Computer-animated. *''The Adventures of Doki'' (2009) Television series 1970s *''Small Star Cinema'' (1973–1977) Combinative live action and animation. 1980s *''Mr. Microchip'' (1983) Live-action. *''20 Minute Workout'' (1983–1985) Live-action. *''The Edison Twins'' (1983–1986) Live-action. *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) Co-produced with DiC for the first season only. *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984, pilot episode) Co-produced with DiC for the pilot episode only. *''The Care Bears Family'' (1986–1988) **''The Care Bears Family Storybook'' (1986–1988) *''Star Wars: Droids'' (1985–1986) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) *''Madballs'' (1986–1987) *''My Pet Monster'' (1987) *''T. and T.'' (1988–1990) Live-action. *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (1988) Direct-to-video release. *''Babar'' (1989–2000) *''Beetlejuice'' (1989–1991; co-production with The Geffen Film Company and Warner Bros. Television) 1990s *''Little Rosey'' (1990) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1991–1992) (co-production with Ellipse Programme) *''Nicky Note'' (1991-1993) *''Rupert'' (1991–1997) *''The Rosey and Buddy Show'' (1992) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992–1993; co-production with Amblin Television and Universal Cartoon Studios) *''Dog City'' (1992–1994; co-production with The Jim Henson Company) *''The Legend of the North Wind'' (1992–1994) *''Eek! The Cat/Eek! Stravaganza'' (1992–1997) (co-production with Savage Studios and Fox Children's Production) *''Family Dog'' (1993; co-production with Universal Television, Warner Bros. Television and Amblin Television) *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (1993–1994) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' (1993–1997) *''Free Willy'' (1994; co-production with Regency Enterprises, Le Studio Canal+, Warner Bros. Television) *''Wild C.A.T.s'' (1994–1995) (co-production with WildStorm Productions) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994–1997; co-production with Scholastic Productions) *''Nancy Drew'' (1995) Live-action. *''The Hardy Boys'' (1995–1996) Live-action. *''The Neverending Story'' (1995–1996) (co-production with Cine Vox and Ellipse Animation) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1995–1997; co-production with Morgan Creek Productions and Warner Bros. Television) *''Jake and the Kid'' (1995–1999) Live-action. *''Little Bear'' (1995–2003) *''Robin'' (1996) *''Waynehead'' (1996–1997) (co-production with Warner Bros. Animation) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1996–1998) (co-production with Ellipse Animation) *''Stickin' Around'' (1996–2004) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (1997–1998) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1997) *''Ned's Newt'' (1997–1999) (co-production with Studio B Productions) (Season 2 only) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1997–2000) Computer animated. (co-production with Medialab and WIC Entertainment) *''Franklin'' (1997–2006) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998–2004) Computer-animated. *''Birdz'' (1998–1999) *''Dumb Bunnies'' (1998–1999) (co-production with Yoram Gross Village Roadshow) *''Elliot Moose'' (1998–2000) *''Anatole'' (1998–2000) *''Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend'' (1998–2000) *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' (1998–2000) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998–2001; distribution in Canada) *''Bob and Margaret'' (1998–2001) (co-production with Comedy Central) *''George and Martha'' (1999–2000) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (1999–2000; English dubbed version, as "Cardcaptors") *''Blaster's Universe'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Knowledge Adventure) *''Medabots'' (1999–2000) *''Redwall'' (1999–2001) *''Rescue Heroes'' (1999–2003) 2000s *''Bookworm Bunch'' (2000–2004) **''George Shrinks'' (2000–2001) Part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch lineup. **''Timothy Goes to School'' (2000–2001) Part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch lineup. **''Corduroy'' (2000–2001) Part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch lineup. **''Seven Little Monsters'' (2000–2002) Part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch lineup. **''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2000–2002) Part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch lineup. **''The Berenstain Bears'' (2003–2004) *''Pelswick'' (2000–2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000–2004) *''Beyblade'' (2001) **''Beyblade: V-Force'' (2002) ***''Beyblade: G-Revolution'' (2003) ****''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (2009–2010) *****''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' (2010–2011) ******''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' (2011–2012) *''John Callahan's Quads!'' (2001–2002) *''The Sausage Factory'' (2001–2002) *''Pecola'' (2001–2003) Computer-animated. *''Braceface'' (2001–2005) *''Taina'' (2001–2002; distribution in Canada) *''Committed'' (2001–2002) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001–2004; distribution in Canada) *''Beware of Dog'' (2002) *''Moville Mysteries'' (2002–2003) *''Max & Ruby'' (2002–present) *''ChalkZone'' (2002–2008; distribution in Canada) *''Clone High'' (2002–2003) (co-production with Touchstone Television and MTV Animation) *''Cyberchase'' (2002–2006) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002–2006; distribution in Canada) *''Joe Duffy'' (2003) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003–2009; distribution in Canada) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2003–2005) *''Jacob Two-Two'' (2003–2007) *''Best Friends'' (2004) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004–2007; distribution in Canada) *''Pandalian'' (2004–2009) (co-production with Funimation Entertainment) *''6teen'' (2004–2010) *''Delta State'' (2004) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004–2008) Computer-animated. *''The Backyardigans'' (2004–2010) Computer-animated. *''The Loudness of Sam'' (2005–2006) *''Being Ian'' (2005–2008) (co-production with Studio B Productions) (Season 2–3) *''Class of the Titans'' (2005–2008) (co-production with Studio B Productions) *''Jane and the Dragon'' (2005–2011) Computer-animated. *''Funpak!'' (2006) **''Coolman'' (2006) **''Gruesomestein's Monsters'' (2006) **''Harold Rosenbaum, Chartered Accountant Extreme'' (2006) **''The Manly Bee'' (2006) **''Martini & Meatballs'' (2006) **''Miracle Koala'' (2006) **''The 9th Life of Sherman Phelps'' (2006) **''Rotting Hills'' (2006) **''Sidekick'' (2006) **''Wild, Wild Circus Company'' (2006) *''Di-Gata Defenders'' (2006–2008) *''Grossology'' (2006–2009) *''Ruby Gloom'' (2006–2008) *''Z-Squad'' (2006) title stylized Z-squad adapted as Z Squad in English in 2013 *''Handy Manny'' (2006–2013) Computer-animated. *''Horrid Henry'' (2006–2015) (Early DVDs) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2007–2008) **''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' (2009–2010) ***''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' (2010–2011) ****''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' (2011–2012) *''The Future Is Wild'' (2007–2008) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (2007–2008) *''Wayside'' (2007–2008) *''Willa's Wild Life'' (2008–2013) *''Pearlie'' (2009–2010) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (2009–2011) Computer-animated. (co-production with Mattel Studios and Nerd Corps Entertainment) *''Guess with Jess'' (2009–2013) 2010s *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2010–2015) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2010–2012) *''Spliced'' (2010) *''Sidekick'' (2010–2013) *''Mr. Young'' (2010–2013) Live-action. *''Life with Boys'' (2011–2013) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2011–2013) *''Mike the Knight'' (2011–2013) Computer-animated. (co-production with HIT Entertainment) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011–2016) (Season 2–4) Computer-animated. *''Franklin and Friends'' (2011–2012) *''Detentionaire'' (2011–15) *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' (2013–2015) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2014–2015) *''Trucktown'' (2014–present) *''Little Charmers'' (2015–present) *''The Stanley Dynamic'' (2015–present) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' (2015–2016) *''Ranger Rob'' (2016–2018) *''The ZhuZhus'' (2016–present) *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (2017-present) *''Mysticons'' (2017-present) *''Wishfart'' (2017–present) *''Bravest Warriors'' (2018) (co-production with Frederator Studios) *''Esme and Roy'' (2018 - present) (co-production with Sesame Workshop) *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' (2018 - present) *''Bakugan: Battle Planet'' (2019 - present) *''Miss Persona'' (2019 - present) *''Corn & Peg'' (2019 - present) *''D.N. Ace'' (2019 - present) Upcoming Shows *''Mech Mice'' (TBA) *''Battle of the Planets: Phoenix Ninjas'' (working title) (TBA) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (TTBA) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) *''Chub City'' (TBA) *''Happy Art Happy Life'' (TBA) (co-production with Grey Matter and United Talent Agency) Category:Lists